Risking My Sisters Wrath or What Have I Done?
by Morgana-Alex
Summary: Minerva and Albus's relationship gets complicated. Epilogue UP Story complete Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The characters belong to the one and only JKR.   
  
A/N: Before you read this I'd like to say a big thank-you to my reviewers of Goodbye My Dear Minerva. I can not express how much your words of praise meant to me.  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy reading. Morgana_Alex.  
  
What have I done?  
  
Where on earth do I start? At the beginning I suppose? That is to say the event that lead me to write in a journal I have owned for 20 years and until today hadn't so much as written my name in. Everything started to snowball on Friday 13th February last, a mild day for the time of year. The sun had shone at Hogwarts. If only I had believed in the muggle superstition about that particular day, I'd never have gotten out of bed and that would have spared me a great deal of trouble. If I am honest I was attracted to Albus Dumbledore before he met my sister let alone married her. But it was not sibling jealousy that drove me to his bed that night and yet I do not understand what did drive me. I do not understand why this time I had said yes when he had asked me to stay?  
  
How could I have been so foolish? We had used each other of course. So why did I feel as if I had taken advantage of him?  
  
For a while now - (actually since the night he had told me of his break up with my sister) - every time we had been alone together talking or playing chess late into the night, as I had gotten up to leave he had held my hand and whispered "Stay". Each time I had been strong, I had said no because I had thought it the right thing to do. Society said that it should not happen, hell the rules of good conduct said it could never be and the ministry rules for professors at Hogwarts were clear, it would not be condoned.  
  
I honestly do not know what made that one night different. It might have been the very stressful week I had had. It could have been the fact that I had grown tired of playing by the rules, of denying myself something that was, even if just for this moment mine for the taking. Or simply that he had tempted me once too often and I had let my guard down.  
  
Whatever the reason, for the time it took to make that one decision I let my heart rule my head and I'd said yes. It had seemed to be the easiest choice I had ever made once I stopped thinking and just allowed myself to feel.  
  
The look in his eyes when I almost shouted that one little word I will never forget, even if I live to be one thousand years old. For a few seconds they held surprise, quickly replaced by his trademark twinkle, then they seemed to fill with what I can only describe as pure desire. If you have ever truly loved someone you will know that nothing could have made me push him away after that.  
  
The last shred of my self-control, the last of my resolve and the last of my belief in propriety flew out the window.  
  
The desire in his eyes spurred him on he moved to kiss me crushing his lips to mine. But it seemed as if he were holding back, as if he were terrified that I'd change my mind and run away. (I'd be lying if I said that wasn't exactly what my mind was screaming at me to do.) I remember that I smiled as I took his hand and led him in to his own bedroom. I closed the door behind us, assuring him that I had no intention of leaving this time.  
  
He walked me back to my rooms the morning after, a noble if somewhat redundant gesture. He asked me to think about what we had done and where I wanted it to go. My head was spinning as he added that he would like to meet for a drink in the Three Broomsticks on Thursday evening to discuss the situation. I nodded not trusting my voice; he kissed my lips in parting and promptly disappeared.  
  
The minute I was alone I broke down. I Minerva McGonagall had risked the wrath of Katarina Mcgonagall-Dumbledore, my sister and a very vengeful witch. I could not help but feel that there would be suffering before this chapter of my life came to an end…What had I done?  
  
A/N: what do you think? I honestly want to know. I have a few ideas for a couple more chapters. Do you want to know what happens at the pub and the consequences? Also what happens when/if Katarina finds out?  
  
Read and review to let me know. I like criticism as long as it's constructive. Morgana_Alex 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Albus, Minerva and their wonderful world of Hogwarts belong to JKR.

****

A/N: Well here we go a few notes before we get on with chapter 2.

Review replies. First I want to say a big thank-you to all who reviewed.

Minni:On I meant to write the angst. This fic is supposed to be about the gut wrenching, heart stopping pain sometimes involved in loving someone.

I am a big fan of Star Trek Voyager and I borrowed the name Katarina from an episode of that series.

Liz O'Brien:Your right Katarina does have the McGonagall temper. But she is very different from Minerva.

Evilwoman:I can't say too much. But I am a hopeless romantic. However the story has a life of it's own; I don't even know the ending yet.

Nerweniel:I love the AD/MM ship more than anything. I should be updating about once a week as I have just started a new job and don't have much spare time to write. I'm glad you like the name Katarina.

Stoneygem:I'm glad you're interested. I hope I can keep you interested.

Minerva'sQuill:I plan to finish this story if it kills me. I'll do my best to fulfil your request. But I make no promises.

Griselda La Fay:I'm glad you like it. I will be continuing this story wherever it leads me.

To all, your words of wisdom, hope and interest brought smiles to my lips and lifted my heart. Please review the second chapter whatever you may think of it. Ta lots Morgana_Alex

Sorry about the length of the A/N but this is my first chapter fic and I got carried away.

Now on with: -

****

Risking my sisters wrath or what have I done?

Chapter 2:

It's Thursday morning and it seems as if we are avoiding each other. We have talked of school matters. But little else, there have been no late night chats, chess games or marking sessions. He has made only one personal remark to me. It was about my hair, he said that it looked more vibrant, whatever that was meant to mean. However he had said it in the safe and secure environment of a staff meeting. He knew I would not reply and that I could not make a scene.

Perhaps he is just giving me space to think things through? Space to decide what it is I want. I've wanted Albus Dumbledore since my 6th Year at Hogwarts. I never told him how I felt. I just kept journal after journal of every thought, every feeling, every word spoken, every action witnessed. 

It was those journals that Katarina found, read and decided to use against me.

My dear sister had perfected the use of the Imperuis curse using me as a guinea pig. The first time she used it on me she had made me tidy her room the muggle way, small things in the beginning, to make certain the spell worked. She progressed of course, to some things I cannot bear to think about they were so degrading, some even criminal.

But on the day before the summer holiday of my 6th year, it seemed at least to me as if she had been saving her strength for the most appalling act I could imagine.

****

FLASHBACK

I was called from my charms lesson and asked to report to headmaster Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle was already aside and the stairs already in place when I reached them. However I paid my nagging doubts No heed, I welcomed any excuse to speak with Albus. The last thing I expected was for Katarina to be standing at the top of the spiral staircase, holding my journal in her left hand and her wand in her right. Before I could run, scream, even move a muscle, she had me under the Imperuis curse, I was a slave to her will.

Katarina told me what she wanted me to do. I can remember every detail if it were yesterday. I stepped into Albus's office crossed to his desk and began to execute my orders. I asked him if he thought of me as more than just a pupil? Did he consider me a friend? Could he possibly even love me? The answer to all 3 was YES. As instructed I proceeded to laugh in an evil tone and to tell Albus that he was foolish to think that I could ever want him, ever love him, that he was much too old, ugly and unattractive to me. That such a beautiful and powerful witch like myself could never be interested in him the stupid old man that he was.

He was crushed, it was safe to say he was devastated and so was I. The last thing Katarina had me do was leave his office without looking back. I could hear his sobs. But I could do nothing of my own free will, no matter what I felt on the inside, my heart screaming in pain, I was powerless. It had been my voice and my body that had caused his heartache no matter who was pulling the strings.

Katarina smiled as I closed the door to his office, she changed in to her Animagus form, a Spider and disappeared as if she had never been there. I felt so ashamed that for the whole of my 7th year and for the first 5 years of my teaching career I made sure I was never alone with Albus Dumbledore. In my naiveté I thought she only meant to hurt me, to make sure she caused me pain. I never dreamt she wanted Albus for herself or that she would pursue him and finally win him. But that is what she did, the first day of the summer holiday after my 7th year at Hogwarts Katarina became Mrs. Albus Dumbledore.

****

END OF FLASHBACK

It would be almost 10 years - in my 5th year teaching at Hogwarts - before Albus would see me as a human being instead of a hate filled teenager.

Before I knew where the day was going it was 6 O'clock and already dark. I looked in the mirror to assure myself that I was presentable and I started the walk to Hogsmead.

On the way my mind was going over and over the events of the night we had spent together. But please do not mistake my contemplation for regret. Not for one moment do I regret my actions. I have thought better of them, yet when I ask myself if I'd go back in time and change my decision the answer is always no. That night I had gotten the one thing I had always wanted, I had given in to my desires, given myself to the only man I have ever loved and for one night I had been loved in return.

How could that be wrong? My mind shouted! Nevertheless it was; Albus is a married man; for Merlin's sake he is married to my sister. That is what makes it immoral and fundamentally wrong. Yet I the strict, stern, Professor Minerva McGonagall walked in to the Three Broomsticks fully prepared to become "The Other Woman" if Albus wanted "us" to continue…

****

A/N: I sincerely hope that you like this chapter. Sorry I ended on a note that leaves you hanging. But it made sense to have a chapter break here. The next chapter will explain what happened in Minerva's 5th Year teaching at Hogwarts and Albus's feeling on where things between them are going.

Please review and let me know what you thought. Good or bad I can take it. Many thanks Morgana_Alex


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: As before Albus, Minerva and their wonderful world belong to the heavenly JKR.

****

A/N: I'm so sorry for the time it has taken to post this chapter. I am hopefully back on track now. Thank-you to all my reviewers. As always your words mean the world to me.

****

Minerva's Quill: I'm sorry for the delay in posting, many things have conspired against me in the last couple of weeks.

****

Evilwoman: We all need adversity. For how would we value joy or appreciate happiness if we had never experienced the flip side of the coin.

****

Minni: I normally would not condone "The other woman" either. But there are exceptions to every rule. Does Katarina really deserve everything she gets? Let me know when you have read this chapter.

****

Stoneygem: I hope that is will continue to keep you interested.

Now on with the story. Please read and Review. **Morgana-Alex**

Risking my sisters wrath or What have I done.

Chapter 3:

As I closed the door my heart rate doubled. Madam Rosmerta appeared at my side and guided me to where Albus was waiting. The moment I saw him I knew something was wrong. I took the seat opposite him, as I wanted to be able to see his eyes. There was a Gillywater on the table in front of me.

"Minerva."

"Albus." It was obvious that he was trying to put his thoughts in to words and by his own estimation falling miserably, so I waited. He looked up straight in to my eyes as he began.

"Minerva among many other things I have been unable to get the image of an evening we spent together in your fifth year of teaching out of my mind." I wondered why on earth he was bringing this up now? I tried to ask. But he covered my hand and went on.

"Minerva please permit me to continue; there is a method to what must seem like madness. It was the first time we had been alone together since the day you broke my heart." He squeezed my hand assuring me that he did not say the words to hurt me. "Almost ten years Minerva, which was some feat. I hadn't meant to ask you why that day. However as you walked in to the staff room and realised I was the rooms only other occupant. Well I had never seen someone look so frightened and yet so beautiful. As you explained to me what Katarina had done to you, what she had made you do, as I held you while you cried, it dawned on me what a dreadful mistake I had made in not coming after you, how blind I had been. My heart broke in two a second time for all the pain you had endured at the hands of the woman I had taken as my wife, knowing there was nothing I could do to ease that pain." He didn't say it; he didn't need to. We both knew wizarding marriages were binding until death.

"You did try Albus. Remember your last words to me that day. You told me that you would do your utmost never to hurt me again and Albus you haven't." I had tried to lighten the mood a little. But when I had finished and his face fell somehow I knew I would not like whatever he was about to say.

"Katarina is with child." It was a simple blunt statement of the facts. Those were the last words I'd ever imagined falling from his lips and no I was not in the least bit fond of them. He was watching me, looking for any kind of reaction, perhaps even using Legilimency to read my mind.

I'm going to be an aunt was my first thought, any hope I had of being with Albus was gone as if it had never been there - well that's that then, my second and that is the one I voiced. Albus's face was down cast as he listened so I added,

"Are you sad because your wife is pregnant or because of last Friday night?" I tried to keep my tone and expression neutral. I was not about to fall apart in public, so I schooled my features to reflect a calm I did not feel. He looked at me as if he were admonishing a child.

"Minerva I do not regret what we shared nor do I regret my unborn child. But please do not pretend as if we have nothing else to talk about, as if we have no other reason for being here." I let out a strangled laugh at that. Was he being serious?

"Albus after your revelation how can we have anything else to talk about. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lot of marking to do. Good evening headmaster." I fled the table knowing that he could not stop me, that he could not cause a scene. There would be enough gossip about the headmaster and his deputy in the Three Broomsticks on a school night as it was without adding fuel to the fire.

It started to rain as I walked back to the castle. However I cast no charm nor did I transfigure myself in to my Animagus form. Rain had always served to calm me and right now I was in a rage.

When I got back to my rooms I had no head for marking or for work of any kind. I changed in to my nightgown and readied myself for bed.

At around midnight I gave up trying to sleep. I got up and went in search of something that never fails to at least make me sleepy.

"Minerva." The one time I go to the kitchens in the middle of the night to get some milk, the one night I go in my human form, the one night I don't want company and in particular his company. He is sitting at the table as I enter. This is just not my week.

"Albus." I intend to get my milk and return to my rooms, I am in no mood for conversation. I go to the fridge and pour some milk in to a glass; I turn to walk out the door purposely not glancing at Albus hoping he will get the hint. No such luck as I look up he is standing in front of me with a look of determination on his face. I only just manage to keep an exasperated sigh to myself, however my expression in plain to see. He reaches for my arm and before I realise what is happening we are in my sitting room. I take a second to wonder how he did that, remind myself who he is and then remember to feel angry.

"Albus." He cuts me off from uttering anymore. I calm myself by repeating that I'm sure he has good intentions; don't they say that the road to hell is paved with them!

"Minerva you did not allow me to finish what I wanted to say to you earlier." He paused long enough for me to sit down at my desk.

"I do not regret what we shared. Please believe that. What I regret is the fact that I have hurt your heart, that I took advantage of you. But most of all I regret the look of pain in your eyes; knowing the cause, knowing I put it there is something I will never forgive myself for." I really didn't need this.

"Albus I'm not at all sure why you've come here tonight. Don't you think that you should be with your wife in her delicate condition." He went to interrupt me, so I raised my voice.

"Don't even try Albus I'm in no mood to hear excuses, apologies, self-pitying remarks and or promises to make it up to me. I'm tired Albus, I'm miserable; I want to sleep and consign the last week to history. My heart is breaking, I swore the day you married Katarina to bury my feelings and I should have left them under the rubble. I'm asking you to leave now and we will never discuss the subject again." When he didn't move I opened the door to my rooms, making it quite clear that I wanted him to leave. Still he did not move, my anger rose again and I drew my wand, pointing it at him as I said,

"Albus if you do not leave this instant I will hex you in to next week." He moved closer took my wand hand in his, closing the distance between us. Then he did the only thing I didn't have the strength to resist. He kissed me.

That was the night I became Albus Dumbeldore's Mistress…

A/N: What do you think? I know the little twist I threw in was very unexpected. But I thought it would be just a little too predictable without it.

Remember I don't mind criticism if it's constructive and I love kind words.

****

Morgana-Alex.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: As usual Albus, Minerva and their wonderful world belongs to JKR.

****

A/N: Thank-you to all who reviewed and even to those who read but didn't review (You know who you are!)

****

Minerva'sQuill: Glad you liked it. As they say the course of true love never runs smoothly.

****

Catwoman99: Prehaps. But I can't say anymore or I'll give the rest away.

****

Minni: Albus is being Albus or as much in character as possible. Sorry this update wasn't as speedy as planned.

****

tabby forever: You'll have to wait and read the next couple of chapters. I'm glad I made you

think.

****

Angledust aka Evilwoman: Original or different is my middle name.

****

Minne Dumbledore: I'm afraid you'll have to read on to find out. One thing I will say though never assume.

Ok now on with the show. **Morgana-Alex**.

**Risking My Sisters Wrath or What Have I Done?**

Chapter 4:

This morning is hardly dissimilar from the few other thousand's of my life so far. In so much as I am alone. The small, yet glaring detail that makes it different is that I was not on my own when I went to sleep. I fell asleep in Albus's warm, strong, comforting arms. Thought I must add that I was not surprised by his absence.

Albus and I had decided it wise that we part early, so we would be found in our own rooms should anyone come searching for us. After the close call we had had when Katarina decided one morning to pay an unscheduled visit to her husband, it was also safer.

It was four months after we had embarked on our affair and the summer holidays were fast approaching. I despaired of this holiday. For Albus would be expected to spend the time with his wife in their home and I would be expected in his absence to look after Hogwarts.

Katarina was now five months pregnant and was proudly displaying a sizeable bump. She has also started to turn up at Hogwarts any time she pleased, much to my annoyance and Albus's chagrin. It meant that we could spend less and less time together. I know I must sound like a heartless woman stealing my pregnant sister's husband. Perhaps stealing is the wrong word. He went back to her when he left me, did he not?

I was starting to get cold feet. How could we continue as we had? Especially after the baby was born? Neither of us was getting any younger and creeping about like students out after curfew was taking its toll.

It occurred to me that we had not discussed the issue of how Katarina had become pregnant. Albus had to my knowledge never lied to me, so when he had told me days before his revelation that he had not "Been with" his wife in almost a year, I believed every word. So how could this baby be his? I was known for being direct, blunt at times, so why was I shying away from the question that was haunting my dreams?

I resolved to ask him the next time we were alone. Which as fortune would have it, was that evening over a game of chess.

I was so preoccupied that I was losing quite spectacularly. Albus looked over at me, as if he were trying to decide what was wrong.

"Minerva my dear, you seem somewhat distracted this evening. May I inquire as to the reason?" He smiled a smile full of concern.

"On Albus I'm not sure I should tell you." He regarded me now as if he were trying to use legilimcy on me.

"Minerva there is nothing you could say to me that I would not understand. Even if I did not like it, I love you too much to think badly of you for it."

"Albus for the last few days the thought of Katarina's child has been playing on my mind. I remember you telling me that you had not "been with" her for sometime." I paused to phrase the next part.

"Albus I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't understand how the child could be yours. I know she is your wife and I really do not expect you to not…well you know. But…" I had gone bright red at this point. Truth be told the idea had caused me pain and I needed to know one way or the other.

Albus had now moved so he was kneeling in front of me, holding my hands in his.

"My dear, sweet, beautiful Minerva do you really think that of me." It wasn't a question really "I did not lie to you when I told you I had not indulged in that kind of activity with my wife for sometime. If I'm honest your question occurred to me as well and the only answer I have is that it must have been the night of Aberforth's Birthday, the dates fit. The last thing I remember about that night is passing out in my study-fully clothed- after you had dragged me in there to sober me up. However the next morning I woke up in Katarina's bed without a stitch of clothing and her beside me. I do not remember how I got there, how I lost my clothes and now how I got Katarina pregnant. The logical thing to assume would be that I regained consciousness in the study and accosted my wife."

I was at that moment making mental notes to find a spell that would prevent Albus imbibing alcohol ever again, if that is what he did when drunk.

"Minerva you will note that I have not touched a drop of alcohol since that night and I promise you that I do not intend to ever again." How did he do that? Then his expression changed.

"Minerva please believe me when I say that you are the only woman I have ever truly loved and now that I have you I will not be doing anything that may cause me to lose you or intentionally hurt you." Tears had welled up in my eyes. He reached up to caress my cheek.

"Albus I know I am clutching at straws here. But given my sisters chequered past, isn't it possible that the logical assumption is not the correct one. Given that you remember nothing. You must ask if it happened at all. Albus you had had enough firewhisky that night to knock out every beater in Scotland. Not for one moment do I think that you were capable of climbing the stairs, let alone what you're suggesting." That's my Minerva, Albus thought. Always believing the best in me. But she must also realise I am just a man underneath it all; I am flesh and blood and therefore susceptible to the most base of desire. I may not have been in love with Katarina. But I did marry her, I allowed us to be bound together for life, I must have had my reasons.

I left Albus's rooms around 2 o'clock in the morning. I changed in to my other self and hoped to enjoy a leisurely stretch back to my rooms. However as soon as I got a few yards from the spiral staircase I became aware of another presence in the corridor. A presence I could not see. Yet I knew someone or something was there. I hid in the shadow of a suit of armour hoping against hope that I would not be seen. Then my eyes fell upon it a black spider walking toward the headmaster's office, when it got there I was not surprised to see it turn in to Katarina McGonagall-Dumbledore. My mind raced as I heard her speak the password and ascend the stairs. How long had she been there? Did she see me leave? Was Albus now in danger because I had not checked the passageway was empty before I had entered it?

I could do nothing now that would not arouse suspicion. So I did the only thing I could, I went back to my rooms and hoped for the best…

A few hours later I was somewhat relieved to watch Albus cross the grounds to the lake. What bothered me were his shoulders they were hunched and seemed to be carrying the weight of the world. I wanted to run to his side, embrace him, and remind him that he wasn't alone, that no matter what happened I would always be here for him.

But I could not. After Katarina's arrival this morning and the subsequent announcement that she would be spending the weekend, meant the deputy headmistress had to keep a respectful distance. So I kept to my rooms, leaving only once in the early hours of Sunday morning to admonish my lions for making too much noise.

Here I am in a castle with hundreds of other souls and yet I have never felt so alone. I remind myself that I chose the path I am now following, when I gave up fighting my heart.

Why does wishing away a day make it seem longer? Saturday and Sunday blended into one, I was extremely grateful to awaken and discover it was Monday morning.

I set about my usual morning routine and was soon on my way to the great hall for breakfast. I even had a little bounce in my step, as I knew that this early I would only have one companion at the table.

As I pushed open the heavy oak doors I wished I had not gotten out of bed. For seated at the high table were two people, the first was the person I had been expecting, and the second should have left last night or at the very least had the decency to breakfast in bed. Albus sat with Katarina who was sitting in my seat no less. I wanted to run, to hide. But I knew they had seen me, I had no choice but to continue on my current course.

As I walked between the Griffindor and Ravenclaw tables I kept my eyes on the ground. I had no desire to witness the scene being played out in front of me.

"Good Morning Albus, Katarina," I said as I took the seat on Albus's left, I would have finished eating before its usual occupant could object to my presence. Katarina tried her best to monopolise Albus in conversation. But Albus was having none of it. He sought to include me in any way he could, much to Katarina's Chagrin and my delight.

I finished eating just as Severus Snape came into the hall from the door behind me; I nodded to him. Severus had never been a person to appreciate conversation before he has had at least three cups of coffee. I rose and nodded to Albus and Katarina, taking my leave through the door which Severus had used to enter the hall.

My heart fell as I walked to my classroom. I felt sad, used and so incredibly guilty. It was true that there was no love loss between my sister and myself. But that did not give me the right to do what I was doing.

As I walked to lunch Severus greeted me.

"Unless you want a repeat of breakfast I wouldn't go to the great hall if I were you." He continued to walk back to the dungeons. He hadn't explained the meaning of his suggestion. He didn't need to. He had told me in more words than were perhaps necessary, that Katarina was still in the castle.

I turned around and found my way back to my office. I had no aspiration to duplicate the farce that was the first meal of the day.

Just as I had seated myself behind my desk a house elf appeared with a tray of food and a goblet of Pumpkin juice. Once the elf had set the tray on my desk it promptly disappeared.

Albus had done this there was a little note under the goblet. It read simply "I'm sorry." He had not signed it for that would have been unnecessary and risky. I allowed myself a small smile before tucking in.

A knock came at my door; I had hoped it was Albus telling me that his wife had left. But as the door opened it revealed the woman herself.

"My dear sister, how are you?" It was a question that had insincerity dripping from every word, Katarina grinned as she said it and closed the door.

****

A/N: I hope this chapter explains a few tings as well as make you look forward to reading the next. Thanks for reading now please, please REVIEW. **Morgana-Alex.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Minerva, Albus or their wonderful world. I make no porfit out of my ramblings. That grand honour belongs to the great JKR.

****

Angeldust aka Evilwoman: I'm afraid this chapter may get the same review as the last from you.

****

Catwoman99: This should answer your questions. If not you'll have to wait for the next chapter.

****

Maexle: Thank-you for your review. By the way I like your screen name does it mean anything?

****

Minni: I know Min is feeling guilty, she has been brought up to believe what she is doing is wrong, you'll notice that doesn't stop her seeing Albus though.

****

Minerva'sQuill: A Late review is better than no review at all and if you keep saying nice things you can review whenever you like. As for you thoughts, they should be answered in the next 2 chapters.

****

Pati: Thanks for the review I hope you find this update cool.

****

A/N: Finally I've updated this story. (There I've said it for you!) Well I hope this does not disappoint. Many thanks to those who read and many many many thanks to those of you who READ AND REVIEWED.

Now on with the show. **Morgana-Alex**

Risking my Sister's wrath or What have I done?

Chapter 5:

The moment I realised the identity of my visitor my heart sank. I reached for my wand, as where my sister was concerned I could never be too careful.

"Katarina what brings you to my office?" I asked in a tone I hoped reflected polite indifference. I did not invite her to sit down. She would take a seat if she wanted to, no matter what I said.

She sat in the chair in front and to the right of my desk while she ignored the question and surveyed me. When her eyes fell upon my right had in the pocket I was known to keep my wand in, her lips curved in to a mock grin.

"Tut, tut little sister. Is reaching for your wand anyway to greet a pregnant woman who just happens to be the wife of your boss?" It was not a question. It was a comment designed only to hurt me, under no circumstances would I ever have a child and as far as she knew I would never have Albus.

I waited, she had a reason for being here and the longer I kept silent the quicker she'd get to it. Patience was not a virtue practiced by my sister, she thought if she wanted something then she should have it now, no matter who she had to curse to acquire it. After a pronounced sigh Katarina got to the point.

"Yes Minerva I have a reason for being here. I want to gather information. Albus is not as pleased about the baby, as I would have hoped. He has always wanted a son, so I cannot figure out why he is not ecstatic." Her eyes were boring into mine as she continued.

"So Minerva I'm here to ask you if you know why my husband is not screaming from the rooftops that he is going to be a father?"

"Why would I have any idea?" I was stalling for time. I needed to think of a better answer and quickly.

"Come now Minerva, you spend more time with him that anyone else, and that includes me." I wanted to say he's not happy, as he is not sure the baby is his. He's not happy because he loves me not you and many other things along the same lines. But of course I did not.

"Katarina I am his deputy, his sister-in-law. I am neither his confidant nor his confessor. I am in fact the last person whom he would enlighten as to his personal feelings." I felt as if I were under what the muggles call a microscope; Katarina was regarding me with such scrutiny. She was trying to discern if I was telling the truth. However she gave up quickly, we both knew my expression and my demeanour would not betray me. She had lost that hold over me years ago.

I glanced at the time; the afternoon lessons would be starting soon.

"Katarina I have 7th Slytherins after lunch and there are a few things I need to prepare." It wasn't exactly a lie; I did have them after lunch, just later than my statement implied. I got up and walked to the door to give emphasis to my meaning. Katarina reluctantly rose and walked towards me. She paused directly in front of me

"I can smell him on you Minerva." It took every ounce of hard-learned self-control to stop myself from collapsing, had I really heard what I thought I had?

"I'm sorry Katarina what did you say?" She turned to look at me.

"I said enjoy your classes Minerva. I'll see you soon." With that she left and headed into the corridor leading to the headmaster's office.

I was not going to panic. I repeated to myself the mantra, I did not hear what I thought I heard, over and over again. It didn't work so I walked to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and called.

"Albus Dumbledore." As I stepped into the office I smiled at the sight of his desk. It was in complete disarray, yet I knew there was an order to his chaos.

He noticed my presence almost immediately and walked over to me.

"My dear Minerva I am very sorry we did not get to spend anytime together this weekend." His eyes were twinkling and I wanted so much to lose myself in them. But I was here for a purpose.

"Albus please do not concern yourself with that at the moment and please do not interrupt me until I have finished what I am here to say." His face held worry, concern and a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Albus, I didn't mean that to sound so harsh. But I have just had a rather strange visit from Katarina. Albus she was asking questions about you. She asked if I knew why you were not ecstatic about the baby. Of course I told her that I was the last person you would confide in. I'm not sure she believed me.

"But what really bothers me is her comment right before she left. Albus I swear to Merlin that I heard her say 'I can smell him on you'. Yet when I asked her to repeat herself she said something completely different. Albus my hearing is excellent I know what I heard."

I must have looked a little worse for wear, I know that the memories of what my sister had done to me in the past were now at the front of my mind. Albus put his arms around me and held me tight.

"My dear Minerva, I promise you that Katarina will never harm you again." He was stroking my back now trying to calm me down. I pulled back to look into his eyes.

"Albus when Katarina left me she was on her way here. I should leave before…" I didn't get to finish my sentence as lips that tasted of Lemon and chocolate descended on to mine. When he pulled away we were both a little out of breath and smiling.

"Now Minerva if Katarina is indeed on her way here, you are going to stay and keep an eye on me." I raised my eyes at that, what was he saying!

"Do not worry Minerva I have not lost what was left of my marbles." I chuckled at that; he truly was my rock.

"I suggest for your peace of mind that you change into 'Tabby'." I scowled at that. "And hide on the bookshelf in the corner. It has a view of most of the office." He did have a point thought I would feel much better if he were not alone.

When he heard the gargoyle move aside and the stairs rising, we moved to where I would be observing the meeting, I changed in to my animagus form and Albus levitated me to the top shelf. I counted myself lucky that being a Quidditch player I was not afraid of heights.

Albus sat down at his desk and began to sort through the parchment that was threatening to cover it completely. When the knock came at the door he was a little nervous. He was such a poor liar and now with Minerva watching he might have to deny the very passion of his heart.

"Come in Katarina."

"Good afternoon Albus." Katarina walked without ceremony and perched on the desk facing her husband. Albus twitched involuntary; this was not a position he wanted to be in especially as the woman in question was his wife.

"Katarina perhaps in your condition you should sit in a chair?" He said moving to guide her to one on the opposite side of his desk.

"Albus such concern for my welfare. But there was a time when you could not keep your hands off me." I prickled a little at that and I could see Albus slump his shoulders, I could tell he would rather I not have heard that.

"Katarina I am a very busy man and besides in your condition I do not think it wise." Albus clearly hoped that would placate her, no such luck.

"That doesn't mean that I can't see to my husbands needs." I almost enjoyed the fact that Albus was squirming. He honestly looked as if the very thought of his wife anywhere near him would cause him to vomit. I dread to think what he would have done had she actually tried to go through with her plan.

"Katarina please remember that we are not alone in this room." He gestured towards the portraits of the former heads of Hogwarts and of course to Falkes.

"Then lets adjourn this to somewhere more private." She closed the distance between her and her husband. They were standing just inches away from each other.

"Katarina the time I spent with you over the weekend ate into the time I had set aside for my administration work. You can see the parchment that needs attention on my desk." He took the hands Katarina had placed on his chest in his own and added.

"Now please let me get on with my work. You are too much of a distraction." I'm glad she took the not too subtle brush off and left at that point. I didn't know how I was going to explain my just dropping in from the bookshelf to her if she did not.

When she had gone I still had a very nagging feeling at the back of my mind something was a miss. I could not at that point put my finger on it. But it was there.

I jumped down from the bookcase and transformed back into the more recognisable me. Albus took me in his arms and kissed me lightly before saying.

"Well my dear, was I too obvious in my refusal of her?" It felt like he was trying to explain to me. Caressing his cheek I answered.

"Albus there is no need to ask. It is not my place to say anything. Even if you had taken her on your desk, I could hardly claim that you were cheating on me. I am the mistress after all." He pulled away a little as I said that, he took my hands and kissed each one, then gazed at me with a look of such intense love that I wanted to never let him go.

"Minerva don't you ever say anything like that again. I know I have said this before. But I will say it again. I should never have let you go all those years ago. I made the biggest mistake of my life marrying your sister. Now I finally have you…" The bookshelf behind us collapsed.

What both of us had failed to notice was that the door to the office had reopened and two feet into the room stood a very angry Katarina with her wand drawn.

The Look on her face said she had heard every word we had spoken…

****

A/N: I know I've left you with another cliffhanger. But I couldn't resist it. This needed to be written. The next chapter will be up soon I hope and the only thing I promise about it is that it will be dark.

Now please review. This author needs an ego boost. Many Thanks for reading now please review. (Yes I know I said it twice. Maybe those people who read and don't review will take pity on me? I can live in hope.) **Morgana-Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N:Just a quick couple of points. For those of you that noticed and for those of you that didn't I have increased the rating of this story. This is just a precaution, as I don't think there is anything in this story that is not PG. But with the recent spate of banning you can't be too careful.

**Liz O'Brien:**I hope this chapter tells you a little more of what you want to know.

**Palanfanaiel:**Thank-you for the ego boost.

**Catwoman99:**Thanks for the review. I hope this chapter meets with your approval.

**Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman:**I know I'm mean. But heres the update.

**Karuri (Child of the Dawn):**Not sure it matters now. But the next chapter should answer your question.

**Quill of Minerva:**You review got deleted. But i had printed it already. This chapter explains about Minerva and children. It is a subject I can relate to. Glad your still with us.

**Lady Angharad:**Would you like to beta? But seriously thank-you for the tip. i am hopless at spelling and the like, it is a miracle that there aren't a lot more errors.

**Bookwmnjan:**I can't say what I want to without spoiling the chapter read on andyou get your wish.

**Many, many thanks to those who took the time to read and review. You and your encouragment are the reasons this chapter exsits.**

Yes I know it has taken me an age to load this chapter. I cannot apologise enough for that. But I can only say that life got in the way. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review at the end.**Please review as my ego could take a boost.**

Happy reading. Morgana-Alex

****

Risking My Sister Wrath or What Have I done

Chapter 6

We had been discovered. The greatest Witch and Wizard of the age and we could not make sure a door stayed closed.

My sister now stood before us wand drawn. Albus moved to stand in front of me. If I'd had the time my heart would have swelled with joy. As I did not I moved to stand beside him, we stood a better chance if we faced this together.

"Such noble gestures. It's a pity they won't save you today." Katarina said.

It's hard to believe I am standing here and instead of feeling frightened of or angry with her, I feel only pity for her. It is inconceivable to me how someone could live their life thinking that the only way someone could love them is to control them. I cannot think of anything that would make me feel lonelier. The insecurity that comes with such control does not appeal to me, if someone cannot love me without my coercing them into it, then I would not want their love.

Unfortunately it is the only kind of love Katarina understands.

"Katarina please do not do anything that you may regret." Albus warned. Katarina cackled at his words. She actually cackled, as muggles believe all witches should.

"Albus, did our dear Minerva not tell you? I don't do regret. It's a nasty little emotion that gets in the way of me getting what I want." I felt Albus shrink at her statement; no matter what I had told him about my sister, hearing it from her own lips must have stabbed at his heart.

"Did I shock you Albus?" She did not expect an answer but her gave her one anyway.

"Katarina when I married you I truly believed I was doing the right thing. My actions of late have been reprehensible and the fault is mine alone. I pursued Minerva until she gave into me. The blame should rest on my shoulders not hers." There was pain in her eyes his words had chipped at her armour.

But being the McGonagall she was it took mere seconds for her well-preserved mask to fall back into place. One of the few ways we were alike. We had grown up in the same house with the same parents, only six years difference in our ages, yet aside from the obvious physical similarities we could not have been more different.

Please don't think I consider myself a saint, because I do not. I am merely the sum of the choices I have made in this life. Just like everyone else, just like Katarina.

"I knew I should have gotten rid of you little sister instead of just taking him from you. I should have let your 17th birthday present kill you as he had wanted to when he was finished with you." The shame, the heartache and all the other conflicting emotions of that time hit me like a tidal wave. Albus looked at me searching my eyes. This was one of the many things I had not told him.

What could he have done? He would have brooded on it for months and still would not have been able to change things. The idea of him going to Azkaban for the murder of his wife did not thrill me either.

Then as I turned to look at Katarina it was clear she had seen the silent exchange between her husband and myself.

"She didn't tell you about that either did she. Well this is going to be fun." She turned to me and for the first time since she had re-entered the room I feared for my life.

"Minerva dear why don't you take a seat and recount that wonderful day to Albus." Anger rose in me now if I weren't careful it would get the better of me and I'd lose more that I could ever imagine.

"I'll take the seat Katarina. But I will not describe the sordid details of that day for your amusement." I sat in the chair furthest away from her.

"Oh little sister did you not enjoy what he gave you?" She was trying to get a rise out of me now and I would not bite. Albus placed a hand on my shoulder, he knew me far too well.

"Your screams were certainly amusement to him, they seemed to excite him." I had tears on my eyes now and Albus was struggling to keep me seated as well as stopping himself from casting the most unforgivable spell in the wizarding world at his wife.

I snapped I had always held out hope that there was one ounce of human decency in the woman I had the displeasure of calling sister. She had just shown me there was not. I stood to say what I had to say.

"Katarina that pathetic excuse of a human being raped me, while you watched. But he took more than pleasure from me that day. When I found out I was pregnant I wanted to give up on life so much that I was almost happy when I miscarried, I didn't know then that that was my one and only chance of ever carrying a child. He took the chance of being a mother from me; my womb withered and died that day." My face was streaked with tears and I let them fall.

"Is that what you wanted to hear Katarina? That the pain you caused haunts me to this day. That the fact you are carrying Albus's child claws at my very soul. Well Katarina get on with that you're sick, deranged mind is planning. You will get nothing more from me." I wanted nothing more in that moment to change in to my other self and run away. How very un-Griffindor of me.

Albus was behind me the second I sat down. Hands on my shoulders letting me know he was there. But keeping his guard up to protect me if needed.

I did not want to think about what was going through his mind. Without much thought I had just told him that if he chose me he would never have children and that Grindelwald and Voldemort put together had nothing on his wife.

"Katarina!" I whirled around in my seat as Albus shouted; no bellowed would be a better word, the name of his wife. To say he looked sad and angry would be an understatement; he looked devastated and furious. I wondered how much of those two emotions were directed at me.

When Katarina finally dragged her eyes from mine up to Albus's she looked triumphant

"Katarina you are the most despicable person I have ever had the misfortune to know. Minerva would never knowingly hurt a Doxy and yet you have hurt her in ways that should be unimaginable, they should never enter someone's thoughts, they should certainly never become deeds. What's more you are still reveling in said deeds." She was distracted now and Albus in his triad had moved to the opposite side of his office, taking her focus away from me.

He was giving me a chance to act, even to get away if I could. But I could never leave Albus to face this monster alone.

"The images I can see in your mind only serve to confirm my worst fears. I am appalled that I was taken in by you, that I was naïve enough to let you into my life and into my heart." Albus continued until Katarina's back was to me. Seeing my opportunity I reached for my wand and was just about to cast when I heard.

"Petrificus Totalus." I fell to the ground without grace. Albus raced to my side, for a moment his love for me a weakness that could have gotten us both killed.

Then a knock came at the office door; I realised that my lesson with the 7th years had started almost ten minutes ago. I had been missed.

"Headmaster are you in there?" Severus called when he received no bid to come in. He called again.

"Headmaster I am searching for Professor McGonagall, she is uncharacteristically late for her lesson." Katarina's ears rose at that, this was something she obviously had not considered. In a voice I would have said was filled with fear she choked on her next words.

"Albus you are going to answer the Professor and ask him to observe the Transfiguration lesson." She allowed her husband to walk in front of her to the door, her wand at his back.

"Oh and Albus no tricks or I will see that Minerva suffers." Albus nodded to her just as he opened the door.

"Severus I'm afraid…" He did not get to finish whatever he was going to say as the potions master moved to enter the headmaster's office.

"Albus where is Minerva? In almost 25 years Minerva has never been late for a lesson." He said the words in a tone I could not identify. However I did catch his eyes surveying the room a sign of the spy he was.

As his gaze came to rest on Katarina he took a moment to look over her shoulder. From that angle he could only see my feet but it was enough for him to become ever suspicious.

"Mrs. Dumbledore." He said as he moved past her muttering the two words I have never been so glad to hear.

"Finite incantatem." I could move again and I stood to see Albus draw his wand and do what he should have done over an hour earlier, lock the door to this room.

As Severus made sure I was not in any physical distress, Katarina panicked she had nowhere to hide now.

It took just three seconds for her to become her arachnid self. She scampered towards Snape and myself trying for the open window behind us.

"Katarina." Albus shouted but it was too late. I could not move nor could I shout. But I could see the conclusion of the chain of events that had started with Severus entrance into the room.

Severus had turned at Albus's call and was bringing his right foot back to the floor, when it collided with the floor there was a crunch and my heart sank.

The potions master who had killed an unknown number of people in his former life as a death eater, raised his foot to reveal Katarina changing back in to her human form. Her body crushed and lifeless…

A/N:If you made it this far I would like to say that this is not the end of the story. I have one more chapter and an epilogue to go. As usual PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** By now it should be obvious that I own nothing you recognise.

**A/N:** Review responses:

**Strawberry Blond Chick:** I agree I loved it to.

**Angeldust-aka-Evilwoman:** I believe I said about joy and pain in another chapter response and it stands again.

**Stoneygem:** Thank-you, thank-you I'm glad your stunned, impressed and overwhelmed.

**Catwoman99:** Thank-you for your review.

**Lexy758:** Yes Katarina got what she deserved but an innocent had to suffer.

**dressregina:** I'm glad you think so.

**Professor McGonagall:** In this chapter there is a hint at an answer but you need to read the next one for a actual answer and the epilogue to know everything.

**Quill of Minerva:** Read and you will find out. Thanks for your review.

**Maexle:** Not quite the end but nearer to it. Little Max I like it ;-)

**Mundo:** As always darling I love your feed back, see you soon I hope. ;-)

**Intelligent Witch:** Here's the update.

**Palanfanaiel:** Thank-you for your praise.

**ADandMM4eva:** Thank-you for loving my work.

**Mark:** Hello you, I hope you get to read this online. Thank-you for being interested in my writing and in me. ;-x

**A/N:** Yes I'm back with two chapters of this story. Please read and it will make sense why I split this into two chapters instead of one long one. I will love you forever if you read and review, pretty please!** MA**

**Risking My Sister Wrath or What Have I Done?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**Chapter 7**

Silence has never seemed as loud as it does right now and I hope it never will again, it is as if time has stopped and I am outside of it looking in. Albus is at Katarina's side and Severus has taken up residence in the darkest corner of this office.

I watch Albus as he casts a spell over Katarina. But I do not need to hear the results to know that my sister is dead, to know that I will never meet my nephew, to know that Albus will never hold his son.

I suppose you could say I am in shock, the shock of seeing Katarina crushed like a muggle tin can. But I know I am not in shock, I know that the only real thought in my head at this moment is that Albus is free and for that reason I feel incredibly guilty.

Albus covers Katarina with his outer robes and as he tucks them under her arms I realise anyone could be forgiven for thinking her asleep.

Albus stands and for a moment his eyes meet mine, there is a sadness in them that makes me want to run to his side, hold him and never let go. Yet I know I cannot, we both need to be strong; there will be time later to comfort and to grieve.

He's at the fireplace now summoning Poppy his demeanour a picture of McGonagall control, something I hoped never to see him project.

The medi-witch arrives directly and while Albus contacts the Ministry I lead her to the body.

Poppy casts a few spells over Katarina, in the last five minutes the results have not changed.

"I'm so sorry Minerva."

"Thank-you Poppy but Albus is the one we should be thinking of." My friend grabbed my arm and almost dragged me to the other side of the room.

"Minerva you have every right to grieve." How dare she tell me what I had a right to do.

"Poppy how many times have I wished for such an end? Even if I truly believe it would never come to pass, I have no right to grieve for anyone but Albus."

"Minerva you are a very intelligent woman so I won't waste your time by pointing out the obvious errors in what you have just said. But you have just lost your sister and her son I know you will feel that pain keenly and you must acknowledge that pain if you have any hope of helping Albus with his." I was about to interrupt my friend when she raised her hand and bade me silent.

"Minerva I know a little of what went on between Katarina and Albus and I know something of what has been going on between Albus and you. But I am not here to judge either of you and your feeling guilty will not help anyone." This woman knew me too well.

"Poppy what was the result of the second spell you cast over Katarina?" Poppy hesitated before answering; I got the distinct impression that I was not meant to know about that spell.

"The baby would have been a blue eyed Dumbledore." I had another question to ask.

"Are you sure the baby was Albus's son?" I had to ask for my own piece of mind and I feared also for my lovers'.

"As I said Minerva the baby would have been a Dumbledore." I thanked Poppy and she moved to talk to the orderlies Minister Fudge had brought with him. They would transport the body to St Mungo's where Katarina would await her burial.

Fudge was speaking with Albus, I could make out very few words but I knew they would be discussing the impact of the event on the School, Albus's standing and the part Snape had played in all of this – Albus defending him and Fudge looking to exploit anything he could to remove the potion master from Hogwarts.

I turned to watch Severus in his corner; if the walls were to envelop him I'm not sure he would object. His eyes are trained on Katarina, to be more precise her stomach.

Then it hit me, I had thought my former student depressed at the realisation he had killed the headmasters wife, I now knew his sorrow was only for the loss of the child. True in his past life as a servant of the Dark Lord he had had to chose between kill or be killed many times, however he had never so much as raised a hand to a child and here he had ended the life of one before it had begun. I did not need to read his mind to know that the events of the last hour would haunt him for the rest of his days.

I turned back to Albus and Cornelius as I heard the latter call my name.

"Minister."

"Minerva my dear my condolences and as I have said to Albus if you need anything please do not hesitate to contact me." He went to take my hand and was quite put out that I had left both in my pockets. He was lucky to get away with calling me 'my dear' and he wanted to push his luck even further – for perhaps the 1000th time I wondered how the man kept his job.

"Well Albus, Minerva I have to get going important matters to attend to." He bowed his head to us and after casting an accusing look at Severus; he took his leave following the orderlies into the fire.

Albus attention now focused on the young man he had come to think of as the son he would never have.

His eyes held no anger, no blame, no pity; only sorrow that the man in front of him would suffer more than he had already.

"Severus nothing that happened here today was your fault and no blame will befall you. It was a tragic accident and there is nothing you could have done differently. You need to remember that." Severus's eyes were as cold as ever, no amount of platitudes would heal the wound that had been carved in his heart, nor would they quite the demons that were his constant companions.

As he passed me I lay me hand on his arm, the only comfort he would allow me to tender and after bowing his head to me he closed the door. Leaving Albus and me alone.

Albus had sunk to the floor in front of the fire the moment the door had closed. His head in his hands, now I rushed to his side, there was no one left to hide my feelings from. I put my arms around him bringing his head to rest on my chest.

I felt his tears soak my robes as my own began to fall.

It was sometime before we moved and even longer before we spoke, each allowing the other silent company in grief.

A while later when I moved my head and raised Albus's so I could look in to his eyes.

"Albus..."

"Minerva I am so sorry, here I am indulging in my grief and you have lost far more than I." I wanted to shake him but I settled for a statement of facts instead.

"Albus I lost Katarina the first time I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but hate. I mourn for the child and I mourn for you." I made sure he was following me before I continued.

"Albus whether you were in love with her at the end or not, there must have been good times, you must have cared deeply for her once, and whether you remember his conception or not in a few months time you would have had a son. That kind of pain will take time to heal." I was crying now, it had taken a lot out of me to say those words.

"Albus I think its time for you to get to bed." I had meant it as a suggestion of sleep but he took it as an open invitation, he now had me pinned to the floor.

"Albus it will not help you to compound your grief with that." He sat back his head in his hands.

"Minerva tonight it seems is my night for apogees and I fear I now owe you another."

"It's alright Albus. I will stay with you tonight but as your friend not your lover." I stood and took his hand leading him in to the bedroom where this whole chain of events had started.

"It is time you got some sleep." I discarded my outer robes and in each other's arms we fell in to a fit full slumber.

**A/N: I beg you, if you have gotten this far please leave this humble writer a review and i promise to upload the epilouge soon. MA **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** For this see chapters one to seven I have run out of witty things to say.

**A/N:** A short but needed chapter it explains one thing at least. I will be posting my epilogue soon I promise. Please read and review.** MA**

**Risking My Sister Wrath or What Have I Done?**

**By Morgana-Alex**

**Chapter 8**

This is the day I have been dreading, the laying to rest of Katarina and her son, they will be buried together joined in life and now forever in death.

It promises to be a small affair, mourners for Katarina are few and far between, there are Albus and myself of course, Severus is here flanked by a very concerned Madam Hooch – his companion of many years; a few family friends are here out of respect for Albus. The only surprise is Albus's brother Aberforth; it is not the fact that he is here that surprises me but rather that he is visibly heart broken.

I dismiss all thoughts of Aberforth as the pastor stands in front of us, Albus takes my hand in his, an action that is concealed by the heavy black robes we are both wearing.

I listen as the congregation is told an economical version of the truth. They are told that Katarina was a model wife to a prominent wizard after giving up all hope of a career of her own; that she was the apple of her parents eye, that she adored her sister and that if she had had the chance she would have been a role model of a mother. They would not be told how she acquired said husband, how worried her parents were at having such a daughter, the pain she inflicted on her sister or that her child would have been merely a pawn in the game that was her life.

Albus and I had written this eulogy together and knew it would be difficult to listen to someone else reading it aloud, we knew the truth would serve no purpose here, it would be better for all if Katarina were to be remembered in the way we wished she had lived.

We are standing at the grave sight now; the coffin is floating to its final resting place, the earth filling the hole left behind using a simple charm.

I can no longer seek comfort in Albus; out here in the open I must keep a respectful distance.

The headstone that will guard this hallowed sight for all time is gliding into place; Albus will speak the spell that will inscribe the words that will grace its façade.

"_Here rests Katarina McGonagall-Dumbledore Wife and mother & Arcmedies Dumbledore A Great Dumbledore." _

The ceremony was concluded; there would be no wake, it had been explained that Albus was not up to receiving visitors and before long only Albus, Aberforth and myself were left attending the grave.

As the brother's talked I took another look at the headstone reading the words aloud, there were four extra words beneath the rest. They were 'Son of Aberforth Dumbledore' I have never felt so relieved and yet so guilt for doing so. Albus was not the father, how long had he known? Why had he not told me? How did he feel?

The only thing I was sure of was that it explained a great deal.

**A/N:** Thank-you for reading please, please review. I will post the epilouge soon I promise. **MA**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** If I owned HP I'd be JKR and I'm not.

**A/N:** Review responses:

**Kassy:** Here's your epilogue. Glad you liked the rest of the story.

**Minni**: Hey girl it's good to talk to you again. I know not exactly what was expected. But I hope this explains about the baby, if not mail me and I see if I can set you straight.

**LinZE**: Thank-you so much for reviewing. Spectacular is a great word!

**Intelligent Witch**: Hey honey are you feeling better? Thanks for your review. But you are right no one deserves to lose a child. But unfortunately it happens far too often.

**Ginger newts**: Family's hey! Well my thinking was that Katarina being Minerva's sister has the power of Minerva only add to it the evil intent and I believe she can control her little sister. (and being my story it's my rules) ;-) Thanks for your review.

**Quill of Minerva:** Well the story is now finished and it is sad but hey I promise to keep writing others and I'll get around to reviewing yours as well.

**Mark:** My dear Mark when you have read the other 2 chapters you can read this one.

**Sandy:** My darling sister, thanks for the review honey. I love it when you read my stories your so passionate about them. J x

The last chapter of this story I hope it was worth the wait.

****

Risking my sisters or What have I done?

By Morgana-Alex

Epilogue

Today is February 13th an anniversary of sorts. It is a day both to celebrate and to mourn.  
Exactly a year ago today Albus and I spent our first night together an event that ultimately brought about the death of my sister, Albus's wife and her son.

But it does not do to dwell on such things. In the six months since their death Albus and I have mourned their passing and we have at times struggled to defend our relationship even to ourselves in the face of such a tragedy. Yet our love is as strong as ever.

Albus is sitting by the window in my drawing room, his face is wistful as he watches the students play in the late winter sun.

I do not need to ask him to know that he is thinking of Arcamides and he discovered that he was not the boys' father.  
He told me in a conversation we shared the day after the funeral.

**FLASHBACK**

I am sitting in my study as Albus returns from a visit to his brother. I wait patiently for him to speak, knowing it will not do to rush his thoughts.

"Minerva my dear I have keep something from you and you deserve to know how I came to know the truth and why I chose not to tell you straight away." He took the chair facing me and summoned a mug of hot chocolate for himself and a cup of tea for me. Nodding my thanks I waited for him to continue.

"I found out quite by accident, I had told Aberforth by Floo of Katarina's demise and he offered his condolences and said he had to rush off, something about goats. I did not think anything of it and went about my daily routine. It wasn't until I realised that I needed to collect a set of robes for the funeral and I went home that I noticed something was wrong. I found Aberforth in Katarina's bedroom he was in tears holding a set of robes he had brought for the baby, it didn't take much for me to figure out why he was there." A pause to clear his throat and to sip his hot chocolate

"He told me that he had spent the night of his birthday with Katarina and that it had been just that night. He remembers taking me upstairs and putting me to bed. But he said I was alone, fully clothed and out for the count when he left me at around 5am that morning. There is no way I could have done as the facts suggested." Albus had let a tear escape from his eye, there was something else he wanted to say and I had a feeling that I already knew it was guilt for Aberforth.

"Albus please tell me the rest. You need to tell someone, you cannot continue to hide these feelings." He looked up at me and he went on.

"She used him Minerva, she used my sweet and in these matter innocent brother. He doesn't understand Minerva and I can't explain it to him. How can I tell him that Katarina was just using him to get to me?" I moved to kneel in front of him and I hoped that this would be the last time Katarina could harm someone close to me.

"Albus he doesn't need to understand, he doesn't need to know what Katarina had planned. All Aberforth needs is to know that you do not blame him for that night, that his pain is yours, and he needs support for his grief from his brother and if he will accept it from me." I waited until he was looking me in the eyes before I resumed my speech.

"Albus this is truly the last time Katarina will hurt anyone. I know that is cold comfort right now. But we can help Aberforth and you adding those words to the gravestone was a good start. It was clear to see that they meant so much to him, even if only the 3 of us will ever know." Albus raised is hand to my cheek.

"Minerva how do you always know just what to say? How do you always seem to know just what to do? I am grateful that you are here with me and I do wish with all my heart that it could have happened under happier circumstances." I shook my head as I rose to gently kiss his forehead and he pulled me closer, his head on my chest.

**END FLASHBACK**

I walk up behind him and put my arms around his waist resting my head on his shoulder.  
"My dear Minerva." He says as he takes my left hand to his lips and kisses the palm.

This chapter of my life is at an end and there has been suffering.  
Life offers no promises of the future. But I feel with love in my heart and Albus at my side anything can be overcome. He never did get around to telling me why it had taken him so long to tell me.  
But we had risked, encountered and survived my sisters' wrath.

**Finite**

**A/N:** The end at last. I could not write a happy ever after ending; in life there is no such thing. But if I had written the rest of their lives I like to think that Albus and Minerva would have lived to a ripe old age filled with many happy moments.

If you feel I have left any lose ends or there is something you would like explained further please feel free to email me at 

I'd like to say a bit thank-you to everyone who has read this story and an even bigger thank-you to those of you who read and reviewed.

See you soon **Morgana-Alex**


End file.
